Online Dating
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are good friends who have never thought of each other as anything more- that is, until they unknowingly start chatting on an online dating website. They finally agree to meet in person and are shocked to see each other. Will they laugh it off and go back to being friends, or is this just the push they needed to finally become a couple? AH ONE-SHOT! For BritPit


This one-shot is **dedicated to BritPit**, who won a contest from my story Living Hell. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any stories, so I can't recommend anything.

Anyways, I hope you like the story! Hopefully it's not too confusing with all of the jumping back and forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket when it buzzed. She couldn't help but laugh at the message that came across the screen.

"IMing water boy again?" Thalia asked as she took a sip of her coffee. They were sitting together in a local coffee shop over their lunch break like they did every Friday. A few weeks previously, Thalia had made her an account on a dating website after losing a bet. Annabeth hated the idea at first, particularly the name she was given. Building_Hugger52. What kind of name was that? Sure, she was an architect, but she didn't hug buildings. Luckily, she was able to convince Thalia to change it to Wise_Girl01. Not much better, she knew, but at least she no longer was a building hugger.

"He has a name, you know," Annabeth told her.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"Well, I don't know his real name, but you're the one who told me not to ask." After she met Seaweed_Brain13 online, Thalia had advised her not to exchange real names because for all she knew, he could be a creepy stalker or something. At this point, Annabeth was certain that he was just a nice, single guy, but they had both agreed to keep their names secret until they met in person. For all she knew, she might already know him and the surprise would be ruined.

"True," Thalia agreed. "So, are you ready for your date tomorrow?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Definitely. Well, not completely. I don't know, I'm just kind of nervous. What if we already know each other? What if he doesn't like me? Or worse: what if he's some old guy or a freak or something?"

Thalia laughed. "I'm sure it will be fine, Annabeth. I bet he's freaking out just as much right now."

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me?" Percy asked as he followed Grover around the store. "Or what if she already has a boyfriend and he found out and wants to beat me to a pulp?"

"I highly doubt that, Percy. She sounds like a nice girl. If you chicken out now, you'll never know what you're missing out on."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do if she actually _does _like me? I'm not exactly the best at, well, being romantic. You used to have the same problem, too. What did you do to make Cathy like you?" Cathy was the last girlfriend he'd had, which was a few months before.

"I just decided to be myself." Grover said as he put back some cans that some customers had left lying around.

"Yeah, right. Seriously, what did you do?"

Grover looked offended. "I'm telling the truth."

Percy laughed. "So, what, you just started chugging coffee and rambling on about saving the environment? Did you tell her that you work at am organic super market, too? Oh, yeah, you're such a chick magnet."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope. I got the day off."

"What about Annabeth?"

"Dang it!" Percy checked his watch. "I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. See you later, G-man!" He patted his best friend's shoulder before heading for the door. Grover rolled his eyes as he continued organizing some of the merchandise. Percy was just messing with him.

"I am a total chick magnet," he said aloud.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Grover." He turned to see Katie, one of his co-workers, stacking some new food products on the other side of the aisle. He frowned to himself. They were just messing with him, right?

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Percy said as he pulled up outside of Annabeth's office. "I got a little caught up with Grover."

"It's all right," she said as she got in. Her car had broken down the day before and it was currently in the shop. Thalia was the first person she'd asked to take her to pick it up, but she had to work. Percy had the day off and offered to take her to pick it up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Percy asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're a girl, right?"

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together. "Percy, what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry. What I meant was you're a girl, so I was hoping you could help me out. See, I have a date with this girl and I'm afraid that I'll do something stupid. What do I do to make her like me?"

"Well, if you're going out with her, I'm assuming she already likes you, so just be yourself."

"That's not going to work. You see, I kind of lied a bit and I haven't even met her in person yet." He remembered how Thalia had typed in lies that made him sound much better than he actually was to make girls find him more attractive. He'd tried to change it, but Wise_Girl01 had contacted him before he could figure out how. She seemed so nice and he never had the heart to admit the truth, so as far as she knew, he was a rich, romantic college professor.

"Oh, so it's like a blind date?"

"Sure, let's go with that. What should I do?"

"Well, you shouldn't have lied in the first place, but you can't really change that at this point. You should be straightforward with her and tell her the truth, but not right away. Wait until she asks about it so you don't seem like you just want to talk about yourself, but don't wait too long. She'll definitely get mad if you keep going out and she finds out from someone else."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. That makes sense. Thanks."

"No problem." A few minutes later, they pulled up at the car dealership. Percy agreed to go inside and make sure everything was good before going home. He sat in a chair next to the front desk while Annabeth talked to someone. He pulled his phone out and started typing up a message.

Seaweed_Brain13: _Can't wait to see you tomorrow._ ;)

He started picking at a hole in his jeans as he waited for a reply. Annabeth finished her conversation and sat down next to her friend. Her phone buzzed and she smiled as she read the message across the screen. She started typing up a reply.

Wise_Girl01: _Same here :) How will I find you?_

Seaweed_Brain13: _I'll wear a faded green T-shirt and some blue jeans. How about you?_

Wise_Girl01: _Hmm, I think I'll wear a white v-neck and some blue jeans._

Seaweed_Brain13: _Sounds good to me. :)_

"Annabeth Chase," someone at the front desk called.

"Just a sec," she said as she typed up a quick reply.

Wise_Girl01: _Sorry, gtg. See you tomorrow!_

She stood up and walked up the the desk to pay for the car repairs. Percy smiled as he read the message and put his phone back in his pocket. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

* * *

"Seriously?" Thalia asked when her friend walked out of her closet with a t-shirt and jeans. "_That _is what you're wearing for your big date? Annabeth, if you want to have a boyfriend, you need to dress like it."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you would know. I don't think I've ever seen you with a guy who is more than a friend. You're, like, a nun or something."

"Okay, I'm not a nun. I'm just...waiting for the right guy to come along."

"Whatever. Besides, I can't change my outfit now; I already told him what I'd be wearing."

"Then just send him a message telling him you changed your mind."

"No thanks, Thalia. He's dressing in a t-shirt and jeans, too, so I don't want to overdress."

"Of course he is," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just go get dressed, Annabeth. You have to be there in less than an hour." Annabeth headed into the bathroom and started getting ready. Once the door closed, Thalia pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had already missed a call from.

"How's he doing?" she asked when he picked up.

"Not too great," Grover told her. "He's freaking out. Just a minute ago, he found a chocolate icecream stain on his shirt and he's tearing through his closet like a teenage girl. It seriously looks like a department store exploded in here."

Thalia sighed. "Great. Did you give him the shirt I bought?"

"Yeah, but he refuses to wear it. He claims that he already sent Annabeth a message saying he's wearing that ratty old t-shirt."

"Okay, why don't you get on his computer and send me a message saying he changed his outfit to that other shirt. He'll get mad at you, but he'll feel weird telling her he changed his mind again. I'll take care of Annabeth. Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." They hung up and Thalia went over to Annabeth's open laptop. _Come on, Grover, _she thought as she tapped her fingernails on the desk. She sat down as a message popped up on the screen.

Seaweed_Brain13: _Hey, Annabeth, Percy changed his outfit. He's going to wear a blue button down shirt instead of that old t-shirt. Hope you're wearing something nice. :)_

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical Grover.

Wise_Girl01: _Grover, don't be an idiot. You're not supposed to include names. Pretend you're Percy when you say it._

Seaweed_Brain13: _Oh, right. Sorry._

Wise_Girl01: _Just erase these messages and type up a new one before they notice._

She deleted the past few messages and waited for Grover to type a new one.

Seaweed_Brain13: _Hey, Wise Girl, I decided to change my outfit. I'll be wearing a blue button down shirt instead._

Thalia smiled to herself before calling Annabeth out. She showed her friend the screen and Annabeth completely freaked out.

"Oh, gosh, why would he do that? I'll look like an idiot if I wear this." She gestured to her t-shirt and jeans.

"Don't worry," Thalia told her as she headed for the bag she brought over. She pulled out a white sundress and a pair of black flats. "I've got you covered."

"Thalia-" she started.

"Annabeth, I know you don't like dresses, but don't you want to make a good impression? Your date is in less than an hour. Do you have any better ideas?"

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, whatever."

"Great," Thalia said as went back to the computer to type a reply before Annabeth changed her mind.

Wise_Girl01: _I'm wearing a white dress._

She handed Annabeth the outfit and told her to get ready. She smiled and texted Grover. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Percy tapped his fingers on the table nervously as he glanced at the clock. Five minutes past noon. She should have been here already. Why was she late? Did she change her mind? Did she show up at the wrong coffee shop? Most likely she saw him through the window and left before he even had a chance to say anything.

The bell at the top of the door rang and Percy's eyes darted to look for his date, only to find Annabeth. _She looks really pretty_, Percy thought. _Well, not that she isn't usually pretty, she's just dressed up today._ She had her hair down and was wearing a dress for once. Percy thought he could even see a bit of makeup on her face. Her eyes scanned the coffee shop and she looked shocked when she saw him.

"Percy?" she asked as she walked over to his table. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on someone. What about you?"

"Date." She sat down in front of him.

"Ah. That would explain the dress. You look really pretty, by the way."

"Thanks," she smiled and started fidgeting with her hands. "Hey, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure." They got up and ordered two drinks. A few minutes later, they were sitting back down. Annabeth glanced at the clock once and saw that it was already a quarter past twelve. He was fifteen minutes late.

"He's late?" Percy asked.

"Yep. How about your girl? When was she supposed to be here?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Same here." They both stayed quiet for a minute. Annabeth wondered what had happened. Had they both been stood up? And was it just a coincidence that they both showed up in the same place at the same time?

"He's crazy," Percy said after a minute.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Your date. He's crazy to even think of standing you up like that."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I'm sure he's still coming."

Percy nodded, not wanting to disappoint her. "Well, I'm pretty sure mine isn't. She probably took one look at me through the window and walked away before I saw her."

Annabeth snorted. "Please. Any girl in here would kill for a date with you."

Percy looked around and smiled. "Yeah, that old lady over there does look a bit lonely now that you mention it." Annabeth laughed and he joined in before taking a sip of coffee.

"So, what does she look like?" she asked.

"Well, don't laugh, but I actually haven't met her in person yet. We met online a few weeks ago and this was supposed to be our first date. She said she's wearing a white dress."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll keep a look out for her. And, actually, I met my guy online, too. He said he'll be wearing a..." She trailed off as she noticed the shirt Percy was wearing. "Hey, Percy? What website did you meet this girl on."

"Perfect Match. Why?"

"Oh, gosh," she muttered as she put her face in her hands. How could she not have seen it before? Looking back, it seemed so obvious that it had been Percy the whole time.

"I'm confused," Percy said. "What just happened?"

"Let me guess- Thalia made your account?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "How did you know? Did she tell you? She promised not to tell anyone!"

"She didn't have to, Seaweed Brain."

His jaw dropped open. "How did you- wait, you're _Wise Girl?_" Annabeth nodded her head. "But you said you were an award winning author and- and you designed the Empire State Building!"

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, right. That was Thalia trying to make me sound impressive. Construction on that started over seventy years ago. What about you? I thought you were a professor at Adelphi Universtiy."

"I've never even heard of that place."

Annabeth started laughing and Percy looked up at her in confusion. "I was just thinking how obvious it was the whole time and neither of us even knew it. Thalia must have changed a few details for each of us so we wouldn't figure it out."

He nodded his head. "It makes sense. So, why do you think she and Grover wanted us to get together?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they thought if we talked online for a few weeks, we'd consider, you know, dating."

Percy nodded. "Do you think it worked?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders uncertainly. "I'm not sure. I've never really thought of you as more than a friend, but I'm willing to give it a shot. We seemed to make a pretty good couple online." He laughed and Annabeth seemed to notice the gleam in his eyes for the first time.

"Yes, I think we did." He glanced at the clock. "Hey, you know the movie starts in twenty minutes. I already bought tickets, so we should probably go. If you want to, that is."

She smiled. "I'd like that." They both stood up and Percy hesitated for a second.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something," he said. "I found out about this about an hour ago. Grover got on the computer to send you a message and he didn't delete the ones before that. He was sending messages to Thalia and included your name. It all made sense at that point."

"Really?" Annabeth was surprised. "So, why did you still agree to meet up with me?"

He shrugged. "They're not stupid. If they wanted to hook us up, I figured we might actually make a good couple. I was afraid that you wouldn't go through with it if I called you and told the truth, so I just kind of played along."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, I'm here, so I can't back out now." Percy offered her his hand and they headed towards the door. Before he opened the door, he stopped and looked at a young couple sitting next to a plant. The girl had long blonde hair and the guy had a huge afro. Both of them were wearing sunglasses. He smiled and shook his head at them before leading his date out the door.

"You think he recognized us?" Grover asked when they were gone.

"What do you think?" Thalia asked. "He looked right at us! Now they know we've been spying on them the whole time! I told you not to wear the afro. It draws too much attention."

"Hey," Grover said as he fluffed it up. "You didn't exactly give me much time to go buy a new wig. Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Maybe I'll start a new trend."

"Yeah, whatever, Grover." She stood up and started for the door.

"Hey," Grover stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Our job is done and I have better things to do than hang out with you all day." He shrugged as she left. He put the afro and glasses down on the table. At least she forgot her coffee. He took a sip of it and looked up as an attractive girl sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "Aren't you that guy from the organic store?"

He was shocked, to say the least. "Yeah, I am."

"I've seen you around a few times."

"Really?" he asked. Thinking back on it, he could remember seeing her there a few times, but she was way out of his league and never worked up the nerve to talk to her.

"Yeah. I think it's really cool that you want to help the environment. Can I try on your wig?" she asked. Grover nodded and watched as she put it on.

"The name's Juniper," she said as she put her hand out.

"Grover," he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Grover." He was speechless. She thought he was cool and cared about the environment. To top it off, she liked his afro wig and she was the one who started talking to him. He couldn't wait to tell Percy. _Oh, yeah, _Grover thought. _Percy was wrong about me. I'm a total chick magnet._

* * *

Gotta love Grover! :D Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot! It was a lot of fun to write. :)

Oh, and I'm not sure if Perfect Match is really a website or not, but if it is, they I don't own that either!


End file.
